The ShampooDragon Seduction
by LJlashlarue
Summary: Cho is tired of wishing, and after losing to Gryffindor in Quidditch, she decides to take matters into her own hands. Ginny is frustrated at first, then surprised, then...


Author: Lash_Larue

Title: "The Shampoo/Dragon Seduction"

Pairing: Cho/Ginny

Rating: M

Summary: Wants and needs collide

Warnings: Girlsex

Word Count:2100 or so

Disclaimer: These characters belong to JK Rowling

A/N: Written for IDOF, the prompt was – Cho/Ginny freckles – nonspecific timeframe, but they are both over 16. Honest.

"The Shampoo/Dragon Seduction"

Ginny was enjoying her shower, as well as the satisfaction of a victory over Ravenclaw. She had purposely delayed after the match so that she could have the shower all to herself, and the other girls on the team had already departed for the common room. Ginny wanted a little peace and quiet before being swept up in the madness that was surely going on up in the castle. Besides, she wanted some 'alone time', because a good match always stirred her up a bit.

"Hello? Is somebody in here?" came a voice.

_"Crap,"_ thought Ginny, and she let her nipple slip from her fingers. "Ginny Weasley," she called out, "who are you?"

"It's Cho. I thought you'd all be finished by now. Our locker room is just too depressing, all those babies crying over the loss. Honestly, somebody has to lose, and today was just our turn. Great game by the way, you really got me with that feint. Do you mind if I use your showers? I'm kind of sweaty, here."

Ginny wasn't thrilled about it, but Cho would hardly make it a crowd in here, and it would be kind of rude to turn her away after she had paid her such a compliment. She resigned herself to postponing her solitary pleasures until later.

"Sure, come ahead," Ginny called out, "and thanks, I guess I'll have to try something else next time, though."

"I'll be watching for it next time," Cho admitted, entering the shower room. "I appreciate this Ginny, and I apologize for intruding."

"That's okay, it's not like I had plans or anything," Ginny blushed a little at the lie, damning her fair skin for betraying her. _"Maybe the fucking freckles will hide it,"_ she thought. Ginny glanced over at Cho to see if she had noticed anything, and she was greeted by the sight of Cho with her hands busily working up a lather in her long, jet-black hair. _"I didn't think her boobs were that big,"_ she admitted to herself. Ginny blushed again, and quickly turned away when she found her eyes following the trail of suds flowing down Cho's neck, over a breast, and into the black triangle between her legs.

Ginny resolved to finish her shower quickly, and get the hell out of there.

"I wish I had your skin," Cho said wistfully, and Ginny couldn't help turning back to her. Cho was not standing under the spray, and the lather was still trailing down her body.

"Are you crazy?" Ginny blurted in shock. "I look like I've got spattergroit, and I get sunburned during an eclipse if I don't use a potion. Your skin is perfect!"

It kind of was, it had a luminous quality like old ivory, and from what Ginny could see, (and that was quite a lot) Cho Chang didn't have even a single mole. The smooth unblemished complexion only served to make the dark nipples on her breasts stand out even more, and Ginny blushed again.

_"Dammit, I wish I hadn't started wanking before she came in here. It's just not helping a thing."_

"My skin is boring, it's the same everywhere, your freckles make the loveliest patterns. You have constellations on you, you remind me of the sky at night," Cho told her. Cho was best in the school in astronomy, a fact that irritated Hermione immensely and privately amused Ginny.

"Well, thanks, I guess, but I'd rather have boring old perfect skin that doesn't blister all the time." Ginny turned away again.

"You have a dragon on your back," Cho commented, "did you know that?"

"Uh, no, I don't spend a lot of time looking at my back. Charlie might think that was neat, though."

"Oh, it is," Cho promised, "here I'll show you." Ginny jumped a bit when Cho's finger touched her back, but Cho paid it no mind. "It takes a little imagination, just like the ones in the sky. Pay attention, and I'll trace it for you. My finger is on the tip of the dragon's nose, I'm tracing up from there..."

Ginny was at a bit of a loss, she was surrounded by the scent of Cho's shampoo, they were both naked, and the warm, soft, finger tracing over her skin was doing nothing at all to help her overcome her arousal.

"The dragon has horns," Cho explained as her finger drew spikes on Ginny's back, "and ridges down the spine." Ginny could not suppress a little shiver as Cho's finger zigzagged down and across her back. "She has huge wings," Cho continued, and the finger swooped up and around, grazing the side of Ginny's breast before moving back across and down.

Ginny swallowed.

"The best part is the tail, though, it's quite long and sinuous." Cho was standing a little closer now, and Ginny could feel the heat from her body. The scent from the shampoo grew stronger as the finger wended its way across Ginny's back. "It ends just here," Cho told her, and the finger pressed high on the outside of Ginny's right thigh.

Ginny could only stand still, she wanted Cho to stop; well, no she didn't, not at all. But Cho was driving her crazy and Ginny was afraid that if she told her to stop that Cho would realize how turned on she was getting and then _both_ of them would be mortified.

"Uh-huh," Ginny said in a commendably steady voice. The finger started moving again, retracing the winding path of the tail.

"Huge claws," Cho commented, and the zigzag grazed the cleft of Ginny's buttocks before sweeping across the slight swell of her left hip.

_"This girl is killing me…"_ Ginny thought.

The finger traced a graceful curve from the hip across to mid-back, traveled up Ginny's spine and then over to and up her left shoulder blade - "She has a fine, full breast, very womanly for a dragon," Cho continued her narration, "and a lovely, graceful neck and elegant snout." The finger swept upwards, finally ending where it had begun. "I'm not quite sure what sort of dragon she is, but she's obviously female, like we are. Maybe your brother could identify her."

"_As if,"_ Ginny thought, trying to control her breathing and struggling for a reply.

"It's a beautiful dragon, you should consider getting it done in ink, it would be spectacular," Cho said.

"Your shampoo smells lovely," Ginny blurted. _"Dumb, dumb, dumb,"_ Ginny berated herself, but she supposed that it was not the stupidest thing that could have come out of her mouth just then. Ginny was practically vibrating, she was so keyed up.

"Thank you, it's jasmine," Cho replied, still in that maddeningly conversational tone. "I know that's a bit of a cliché for an Asian girl, but I like it. Just a minute…" Ginny heard Cho's feet splash across the tile, and an instant later Cho's hands were on her shoulders pulling her back from the spray of water. "You're wet enough," Cho explained, and Ginny felt her entire body flush red, then a spreading coolness on her head as Cho squeezed a liberal quantity of shampoo onto her hair.

"Just relax, I'll do your hair for you," Cho said happily, like they were painting each other's toenails at a slumber party and not stark naked in a steam-filled shower. "Your hair is wonderful, it's like silk. I love the feel of it." Ginny swallowed again, but by now she was well past the point of trying to stop anything at all, and she had to suppress a moan as Cho piled her hair on top of her head and worked up a rich, jasmine-scented lather that soon enough was running over Ginny's breasts on the way to the throbbing place where her legs came together in front.

Ginny couldn't help it; her hand moved between her legs and briefly worked in the rich lather that had gathered in the curly red hair. She bit her lip and commanded her hand to stop.

Then Cho's hands slid around and cupped her breasts, rolling the already hard nipples between her fingers, and Cho pressed her slippery body against Ginny's back and moved softly against her.

"Cho, what – ohgod, wha- what are you- ohgod," Ginny gasped.

"I'm trying to seduce you, is it working?" Cho whispered in her ear.

"Oh _hell_ yes! But what if someone comes in?" Ginny gasped, covering Cho's hands with her own.

"Nobody will get past the spell I put on the door, I'm a Ravenclaw, remember?" Cho answered as she nibbled Ginny's neck.

"Why me?" Ginny panted as Cho's hands slid down her stomach.

"Because of these damn freckles, and because watching you fly makes me hot, and do we really have to _talk_ about it?"

The fingers sliding down the sides of Ginny's pussy convinced her that conversation was wholly unnecessary. Ginny made as if to turn around, but Cho stopped her.

"Not just yet," Cho commanded, and two of the slender fingers slipped inside of Ginny as Cho's teeth closed on her ear. Ginny leaned back into Cho's embrace, shifting her legs apart, letting Cho do whatever she wished. "I have wanted you since the first time I saw you fly," Cho breathed, and her tongue traced Ginny's ear as she fucked her.

"P – please help yourself, nnnnnnnh," moaned Ginny.

Cho nibbled at the slight knob at the base of Ginny's neck, and trailed kisses down her spine, gently biting her arse before running her tongue lightly down the cleft of her bottom.

"Merlin, you've got a great arse, Ginny, but I want your pussy now," Cho panted, her voice at last reflecting her arousal. She grasped Ginny's hips, turned her around, and began lapping vigorously at the swollen lips in front of her, one hand firmly grabbing Ginny's rear, the nails digging in deliciously.

"Ohgod Cho, I – you – unnff," Cho pushed three fingers into Ginny, twisting and curling, seeking that precise spot that – "fuck!" Ginny exclaimed, her hips jerking roughly. Cho turned her head rapidly from side to side, her tongue sliding over Ginny's swollen clitoris while her fingers kept up their rhythm. Cho took her hand from Ginny's arse and applied it to her own swollen clit. Ginny's eager response to her attentions had Cho close to coming herself.

"Harder!" Ginny gasped, and Cho had to replace her hand on Ginny's backside to increase the pressure. In a few moments it paid off.

"I'm coming!" screamed Ginny, and she clamped tightly around Cho's probing fingers, shaking violently as the long delayed orgasm took her.

Cho slowly withdrew her fingers, and her eyes closed as she sucked them into her mouth.

"You are a goddess," she told Ginny as she looked up at her, "and you are absolutely delicious." Ginny was panting, unable to articulate a reply, but she felt her eyes go round when Cho lay back on the tiles in all her suds-covered ivory-skinned glory and opened her legs. "The lather is edible," Cho said simply, and Ginny lowered herself to her knees and kissed her way up Cho's inner thigh. The lather didn't taste bad at all, surprisingly enough, but Cho tasted much, much better.

Ginny reached up to Cho's breast as she forced her tongue into her, pressing her nose against Cho's clit. Cho's fingers slid into Ginny's hair and she pulled Ginny firmly to her as she ground feverishly against Ginny's face.

"Yesssss," hissed Cho when Ginny sucked her clit free of the surrounding flesh and slipped a finger into her slick depths. "More," Cho demanded, and Ginny added a finger, scissoring and twisting them deep inside Cho. As soft and warm as Cho's perfect skin was, the inside of her was even softer, and the feel of the liquid heat had Ginny teetering on the edge of another orgasm.

"Yes, yes, don't stop- yes, oh YES!" Cho cried as her back arched sharply. Cho's breath was coming in desperate shallow gasps, her entire body quivering on the edge, and then Ginny pushed a shampoo-slicked finger into her bottom and she unraveled completely, a series of massive shudders sweeping through her as a high, keening, sound came from deep in her chest. Cho slumped back onto the tiles, whimpering softly as Ginny gently licked her twitching lips before sliding up beside her and embracing her.

"Show me what's on my stomach next, okay?" Ginny whispered, and she slipped her tongue into Cho's mouth. The water swirled about the ivory and the blushing stars as the kiss went on.


End file.
